Boundless
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brian owns both Kinnetik and a private club, Boundless - which caters to select members of the BDSM lifestyle. He is a Dom that has trained many subs, but never selects one to keep as his own. What happens when Brian meets a man that he aches to possess in every way - including creating the perfect sub to keep for himself? *BDSM!*
1. Chapter 1

******A/N:** Okay, as forewarned - new story time. This story will feature heavily into BDSM. How it was visited in 'Chosen' will be milder in comparison to this one. It might not be for everyone. That is the only time I will place the warning. I see no reason to repetitively make you read the same announcements. :) I have been working on this for awhile, but didn't want to begin posting until 'A Kingdom Divided' was complete, and the others had been updated again. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Ted. What's up?" Cynthia looked up from her desk, a frown piercing her brows together as she watched Ted's anxious approach.

"I'm slightly confused." Ted eyed her from all angles, amazed that everything seemed intact. "I haven't felt the building quivering on the foundation, nor have I heard any resounding bellows from the inner sanctum. So, all in all, I am a bit off balance."

Cynthia laughed. "Ohhhhh. You mean Brian's luncheon meeting." She lowered her voice. Sometimes she wondered if there were a large, invisible gaping hole in Brian's wall that only he could penetrate. Almost at a whisper, she continued on - "I don't think he's realized yet."

Ted groaned. "That's what I was afraid of. This is going to be torture. Remind me again why I have to be there?"

Rolling her eyes, Cynthia dutifully supplied, "Because you are Kinnetik's number cruncher. He needs you there to make certain his interests are being best served."

A grunt sounded. "I'm more worried about my own interests, and of survival when he's biting into me about being booked into the most heterosexual restaurant in all of Pittsburgh." He shook his head in disbelief. "What possessed you to agree to those terms?"

"It's not like I had a choice, Ted. The client insisted. Mr. Barnum stated it was near the airport, and that it was his favorite restaurant in Pittsburgh." Smiling in an almost patronizing manner, she said, "I wouldn't worry. I'm sure it will be fine. We know how versatile Brian is regarding pleasing the client. He can adapt to anything."

"I doubt he'll agree. That is the most condescending anti-gay establishment in Pittsburgh. He's going to fire us both..."

Cynthia sighed. Ted always over-dramatized. It was often endearing, but at this moment, all it did was alarm her. She knew his concerns were genuine in this case. She had been shrugging it off because that was just her way. Working for Brian all these years had taught her to be diplomatic in all areas. His lack of discretion needed to be made up for by her proficient running of his office. This time, Brian might not adapt to her decisions favorably. "He won't fire us, Ted. And... you are innocent in this. I made the reservations."

"Innocent?" Ted snorted. "I doubt he'll make me feel innocent when I'm sitting next to him in that restaurant, surrounded by pretentious assholes that only look down on us."

"Perhaps it won't be so bad." Cynthia smirked, before teasing, "Brian will probably pull a hot waiter into the men's room."

Ted gasped. "In that place - I hope not. That would be humiliating." He looked at Cynthia reproachfully. "Mr. Barnum does know that Brian is gay. Right?"

"I would assume so. It's not like Brian does anything to hide it." Her confidence suddenly faltered when Brian's voice came across the intercom - direct and infinitely chilling. "Showtime..." she murmured.

"Cynthia..." Brian's drawl was chilling, yet soft-spoken. A sure sign of the eruption that was about to be known by all. "Get your ass in here, NOW."

Ted groaned again. "This is it. We're fired, and possibly lobotomized." Taking in a deep breath, Ted decided to take the heat. He figured there was no sense in both of them facing the firing squad. If he could be exonerated from any possible fallout, he might not be so willing... but since he was to attend the same luncheon, there would be no way Brian would believe he had been unaware. He'd rather meet his doom now. "Go on to lunch, Cynthia. I'll face the lion."

Eyes widening, Cynthia shook her head. "No, Ted. You don't want to do this alone. I'll come in with you."

"I am just as much to blame. You may have made the appointment, but I knew about it. I should have told Brian. There's no point in us both getting the third degree. I'd prefer to get mine now - before lunch - than during and after." Ted smiled at her reassuringly, hoping she couldn't hear the mad racing of his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't nearly as calm about going in there as he appeared... but, it was unavoidable. "Go on. I'll be fine. I've faced his wrath many times."

"Okay..." she answered hesitantly. Jumping when she heard Brian's voice bellowing again, Cynthia scrambled for her purse and keys and moved to the entrance door. Before stepping through it, Cynthia smiled at him weakly. "Good luck, Ted."

Ted was about to answer, when Brian strode angrily from his office; he watched as Brian's expression changed from irritable to incensed in one moment. "Uhhhh. Cynthia just went to lunch."

"Yeah. I'll bet she did." Brian turned an accusing gaze on his accountant. "Get in here. I have a feeling you'll do just as well."

"I was afraid of that..." Ted muttered beneath his breath. He followed Brian inside, thinking morosely to himself that the lion didn't need a fancy lunch - he would be feeding off of him - here and now.

Brian sat behind his desk, his eyes coldly drilling into Ted. "I don't have much time to fuck around with you, Theodore. So, I'll just ask instead of playing cat and mouse. Why the fuck am I dining in breeder central with a client... and more importantly - why hasn't anyone deigned to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Brian. I had been under the impression you knew. I just realized when talking to Cynthia that you didn't." Ted took in a deep breath, barely able to hold the icy gaze that brutally assessed him. Damn. He knew he should had told Brian the moment he found out about the forced location. They would all suffer for it now - him especially being the one accompanying him. "It's my understanding that Mr. Barnum didn't give Cynthia a choice. He stated that the restaurant was a personal favorite of his, and it was located conveniently near the airport. He's anxious to return home."

"Fucking breeders..." Brian sneered. "He better be ready to fucking sign!"

"I had that impression." Ted looked at Brian uncertainly for a moment, Brian's tension seemed to be caused by much more than this unpleasant luncheon meeting. "How long has it been since you've been to Boundless?"

Brian shook his head as if waiting for the rest of the question in order to make sense of it. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Ted cleared his throat nervously. "No, well, not that I know of; you know I don't frequent the establishment."

"Of course not. We know that Teddy is too 'vanilla' for that..." Brian's tone was sardonic, but, his face was less angry now.

"That's not true, and you know it, Brian. I've tried it before... it's just not one of those things I like to explore on a regular basis." Ted realized as soon as he spoke the words that he'd uttered the wrong ones. Here comes a lecture of another kind, he thought.

Brian grunted. "That's exactly why you don't belong at Boundless. It is not a place to dabble on a whim. It is a way of life for these men. Those who just wish to explore in the world of BDSM should do it via online chat, or with a trusted partner - they should not come into my establishment that is a haven and meeting place for Doms and Subs."

"I'm sorry, Brian. You're right. Boundless isn't the place for those seeking a one-time thrill into the world of erotica. Your patrons view it as a place to come together where no one is either ridiculed or judged." Ted bravely went on to explain why he had brought the subject up now. "I mentioned it because I have been noticing your tension. You get like this when you go a long time in between subs. And... I don't mean getting laid. We both know you do that on a daily basis."

"At least daily..." Brian commented dryly. "I am fine, Theodore. If I want to use a man in that way, then, I do it."

Ted looked at Brian dubiously. "That's not the same... and we both know it. A man that allows you to dominate him - isn't the same as your own submissive."

"Theodore..." Brian drawled in amazement. "I'm astounded you recognize the difference."

Looking down at his watch, Ted grimaced as he saw the time. "We need to go, Brian. It's about a twenty-minute drive to the restaurant."

"Don't remind me." He stood to his feet, and slid the contracts, and proposal into his briefcase. "Let's do this." Brian exited his office with Ted by his side, unwilling to admit that Ted was right. That was never easy for him to do. He did need a true submissive. In fact, the dominant in him yearned for one so badly he could taste it. Over the years he had trained so many; only to watch them go to their own master's. That was his own choice. He enjoyed giving a sub the proper training; making certain they understood every aspect. Pleasure, pain, obedience, and most importantly - being safe with the master of their choice.

Perhaps he needed more. Instead of training them and freeing them, it just might be time for him to select one to keep. It hadn't been the first time that thought had occurred to him. Brian decided it might be time to make it a reality.

TBC

**_A/N: Okay, there is our beginning. No Justin quite yet... but he should be appearing very soon. I have a feeling it will be an unforgettable meeting for both men. :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This wasn't what was due to be updated next, but... since this chapter was finished, and the response was so favorable for the first chapter, I decided to post it ahead of schedule. I do hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading, and your support. It is much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ted couldn't stifle a groan as he watched Brian icily glaring at the overly pretentious host that had just seated them at their table. This was already looking to be even worse than he'd ever imagined. Brian was obviously spoiling for a fight; and in this uptight atmosphere, it wouldn't be difficult to find one. He only hoped that their client that was presently five minutes late for a time he had scheduled himself would arrive soon. At this point, he couldn't guarantee how long Brian would act with the proper decorum.

"May I get you gentlemen a drink from the bar?" the question was directed solely at Brian, the man keeping a slight distance from their table, apparently not one liking to be touched in any manner.

Brian arched a brow, his eyes sliding in brutal assessment over the middle-aged man that had just seated them; deciding quickly, he was going to turn this into a fun, yet forced outing. "Haven't we met?" Brian returned, instead of answering the simple question. When the man frowned at him in a mixture of confusion and irritation, Brian became even more assertive. "Yes. I am sure we met at a club I frequent."

Ted hid his face behind the wine list, uncertain if he should attempt to escape this obvious train wreck, or sink fully into oblivion. There wasn't a doubt that this sanctimonious jerk deserved every moment of Brian's caustic tongue... but here and now, wasn't the best of times. Then again, that was typical Brian. He did as he wanted, when he wanted; being in an upscale heterosexual restaurant wasn't about to deter him.

"I don't think so, Sir." Flushing uncomfortably, he sneered, "I am not one to frequent clubs-"

"Hmmm..." Brian replied thoughtfully. "Okay, maybe it wasn't at Babylon." Brian's eyes became even colder when the man seemed to stiffen even more. His voice lowering to a hushed whisper, he told him, "I'm sure I did see you on Liberty Avenue. Don't worry, though-" Brian made a quick glance at the man's gold-embossed name tag. "Your secret is safe with me - Sterling."

The man began to bluster even further. "You are mistaken, Sir. I - I must return to my station. Justin will be your server. He will attend you soon."

Brian grunted as the odious man all but ran from the table. Underneath his breath, Brian growled, "I doubt there is anyone even remotely capable of serving me here-"

"Well... that was pleasant," Ted observed in his typical droll manner. "Tell me, boss. Will it be your goal to offend all of the restaurant staff?"

"If I feel like it, then, yes it will..." He cast a pointed look towards his accountant. "Admit it, the man was an unmitigated asshole."

Ted chuckled. There was no disputing that. "Agreed... but it might be best to try to adapt to this foreign element... and get through it as quickly as possible."

"Speaking of," Brian spoke while glancing down at his Rolex, "Where the fuck is Barnum? I swear-"

"Brian..." a jovial voice resounded, as a hand reached out to vigorously shake Brian's hand when both men rose to their feet. He nodded briefly to Ted. "Mr. Schmidt." Taking a seat in between them, he rather mockingly commented, "I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

It took all of his control not to scathingly mutter how fifteen minutes had been far too long to sit waiting in this breeder nightmare. "Not at all. We were just enjoying the ambiance..."

Ted knew if he had been drinking at the time, he would have choked on that. What surprised him even more was when the client released a hearty laugh. Perhaps this meeting place had held dual purposes.

"I like you, Kinney. You are direct." A.J. Barnum looked Brian straight in the eye, when he told him, "I know this restaurant isn't ideal for you. The reasons I gave your assistant were valid. I do enjoy the food here... and it is close to the airport. But, I did want to test how much you can adapt to your client's needs, especially under extraordinary circumstances."

Brian inclined his head. He wasn't the least bit surprised that had been Barnum's take, and he did respect him for that. "Of course. Despite my preference of locales, or eating establishments, this is a business meeting. I am always ready to please the client. After all, that is good business."

"Tactful... yet diplomatic," A.J. replied. "I'm very impressed with the proposal you made in your office yesterday, as well as with your business reputation. I see no further need to haggle or waste time. I am prepared to sign with Kinnetik for the three-year contract you outlined."

"Excellent..." Brian responded, not really having any doubt of his success with this particular client. His unique presentation and sales pitch had lured A.J. Barnum instantly. It had all been a matter of sealing the deal. Brian glanced in Ted's direction, preparing to advise him to remove the contracts when he saw a blue-eyed, blond moving towards their table in hurried steps. He arched a brow as his eyes swept over the blond; his eyes quickly narrowing when he viewed the flush staining the pale cheeks at his intense perusal. Interesting, Brian thought. This man didn't belong in this establishment. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken... this young man belonged on Liberty Avenue. Perhaps this luncheon could be a mixture of both business and pleasure. "Theodore," Brian spoke softly, not taking his eyes off of the blond that was nearly upon them, "Why don't you pass the contracts to Mr. Barnum. I'm sure he'd like to finalize business before enjoying his lunch."

Ted frowned at the tone of Brian's voice. His words were softly spoken, but they somehow held a certain roughness. A combination that didn't fit in with his words. Glancing over his shoulder at the approaching waiter, Ted instantly realized the cause. Hell, he thought to himself. It starts anew. Quickly he reached into Brian's briefcase and pulled out the contracts, deftly passing them across the table. They needed to make this a signed deal before Brian did something to fuck everything up. From the way Brian was overtly eye-fucking the blond waiter, that possibility was more than likely. This was highly out of the ordinary - even for Brian. Generally, he focused on business... and with this being a million-dollar deal, it was unthinkable! "Were there any points you needed clarification on, Mr. Barnum?" Ted asked the question, deciding one of them needed to focus on business; right now, it clearly wasn't Brian.

"None. My attorney looked at it, and everything appears in order." Respectfully, he laid the document down as the waiter hovered at their table, waiting patiently for an opening to speak, without interrupting their conversation.

"Good afternoon, Gentleman. My name is Justin, and I am your server today." He glanced at each man, quickly realizing his gaze held on one man the longest. "Can I interest you in something from the wine list... or even the bar?"

You can interest me in a great number of things, Justin. Brian's thought was immediate. He _would_ fuck this man. That wasn't even in question. "Whiskey for me." Brian surveyed him closely for a moment, his eyes stopping to memorize the full, succulent lips; in his mind pleasure-giving lips. "Tell me, Justin - are you old enough to serve _hard_ liquor?"

Uncertain of why he was being so bold, yet for some reason feeling drawn to be so with this beautiful man, Justin reached into his pocket and removed his wallet. He flashed it briefly in front of the brunet's surprised, yet amused eyes. "Don't mind the picture, Sir... but, as you can see, I have just turned the ripe old age of 22."

Brian chuckled. The boy had spirit... and yet, there was something in his eyes, a familiar flicker of a hidden, and yearning emotion that he hadn't seen in a long time. He wasn't certain it could be what he thought it could be... but, he was intrigued. Brian didn't get intrigued easily. It was definitely something he wanted to explore... but business did come first. The most amazing fact was that he had forgotten for a moment that he was in a business meeting; his entire attention had been captured by the captivating blond. Once captured... he didn't want to let go.

Justin forced his gaze away from the outspoken man, a tingling in him he knew he shouldn't be feeling. His attention moved to the man in the middle, and finally, the older of the three; quickly he wrote down his drink order, before moving his gaze to the other man that looked like he wanted to crawl under the table in embarrassment. Justin almost smiled. He imagined that might be a common occurrence when dining with this clearly unconventional man. He placed menus in front of each man, careful not to brush against one man in particular; for some reason Justin thought that would be a huge mistake. "I'll be right back with your drinks, and take your lunch order."

To Brian's amazement, all at once he found himself disappointed he wasn't alone for this lunch visit to breeder central. Amidst the final stages of a business acquisition wasn't the most opportune time to pick up hot, blond-boy ass. However, where there was a will, there was a way. Brian knew someone had said that long ago. One thing was more than certain - he was more than willing, and by the time he was finished, waiter Justin would be as well. It was just a question of if it would be a one-time fuck or more. After that lost, searching look Brian had gleaned in Justin's eyes, Brian really hoped it would be the latter. 

* * *

Business and lunch a completed success, Brian shook A.J. Barnum's hand, and watched as his newest client stood to his feet. "I'll be in touch soon. I'm sure your exclusive line of sportswear is well on its way to being in high demand."

"I'm counting on that, Brian."

"That went well..." Ted drolly observed, deciding that had been the most awkward lunch in his entire life. Brian's attention had appeared to be on the fine points the client had wanted added to his newly launching advertising campaign; and yet, whenever the waiter, Justin, was in sight, he was clearly anything but focused. Fortunately, A.J. Barnum seemed so caught up in his own ideas that he failed to notice Brian's attention drifting at those times. As Brian finished his drink, and kept his eyes affixed to the spot the waiter had last disappeared, Ted blandly spoke, "So, is this where I wait in the car while you pull the unsuspecting trick into the restroom?"

About to give his - far too bold - employee a scathing reply, Brian's eyes narrowed on the duffel bag he saw thrown over the hot little blond's shoulder. He had no doubt as to where he was heading. Brian was certain this establishment would have an employee restroom, or even a place to change, but if his eyes were seeing correctly, the enticing boy had just stepped into the public restroom. "You know, Theodore, that's an excellent idea. Use the company card to settle our bill; I'll join you outside in ten minutes... or so." Brian stood to his feet, a look of censure on his face. "Let's hope my mood improves before we return to the office. If not... I will need to speak with you about crossing the line - again."

Ted rolled his eyes; this time he wasn't the least bit concerned. Everything would be just fine; at least, as long as Brian scored with the blond waiter. If not... well, it would be a long afternoon for everyone. Shaking his head in a mixture of grudging admiration, and astonishment at the stealthy and self-assured Kinney walk towards his obvious prey, Ted picked up Brian's briefcase, and signaled the replacement waiter for the check. It was a shame the blond's shift had ended before they had finished; there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian's form of gratuity would have been more than generous. As it was, he was quite certain Brian would be extending it in another manner.

For some unknown reason, Ted didn't think ten minutes would be nearly long enough to satisfy Brian's hunger this time.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Surprise! This obviously wasn't supposed to be posted yet, but as it was finished, and tomorrow is Thanksgiving, I decided to post it instead of hold onto it until after the holiday. Again, my writing time will be limited over the next two weeks, but I will do as much as I can. Thank you to those that have been reading, and supporting this new story. I appreciate it more than I can say. And again, please keep that feedback coming. That truly motivates me to write much more frequently! Happy Thanksgiving to all that celebrate the holiday! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Brian knew it wouldn't be as simple as stepping into the restroom and locking the door. Not in this place. After handing the clearly disapproving man a couple of C-notes; Brian quickly ascertained that it was just him and the waiter occupying the elegant restroom quarters before he clicked the lock in place. He folded his arms across his chest as he waited for the blond to step out of the cubicle where he could hear him changing. Just the thought of the clothing being removed from that body made his dick quicken. He couldn't wait to sink his length into him; not only to fuck him, but utterly possessing him.

A frown pierced his brow at his almost errant thought. There was no disputing he was a Dom in every right... but, he didn't proceed with every sexual encounter with domination, and possessive feelings clearly in mind. He had them now. Perhaps that was why he had been so intrigued as he'd watched waiter Justin working. The question remained - how would Justin feel about being introduced into the lifestyle by a true Dom. Brian knew regardless of Justin's feelings on exploring the joys of the submissive world, he wanted to fuck him.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This wasn't like him to be impulsive. It certainly wasn't an aspect of a good Dom, either. And... regardless of the fact that he didn't presently have a submissive, he knew he was a good Dom. Dozens of men that he had trained would attest to that. He would take this one step at a time, and try not to overwhelm the unsuspecting young man. With infinite patience, Brian continued to wait for Justin to emerge.

Without a doubt, he would take what he could get from this hot, and utterly captivating man. However, if he could have more... he was more than up for the task. A few minutes later, when Justin stepped from the stall, he remained in his place, his eyes luring Justin closer. "We have much to talk about, Justin the waiter." His eyes slowly slid over the now jean-clad young blond, intensity burning in his eyes. "Talk... and perhaps so much more."

Uncertain of why he responded so, Justin's footsteps carried him closer to the beautiful man that had been seated at his table; in fact, the same man that he knew had been responsible for the overly generous tip his replacement had graciously passed on to him, just as he'd been slipping in here to change. The fact of the waiter's honesty hadn't been a surprise; they tended to look out for each other. Justin figured that was most likely the way everywhere, although he had no true experience to base it on. However, when it came down to it, good gratuities like that were hard to come by - when they were received, it was respected by the others that knew how difficult it had been to achieve.

Brian's eyes flared as Justin moved closer. He was very pleased with Justin's acquiescence... and he liked the different look he now presented. "You look good with disheveled hair... not to mention how hot you look filling out those stone washed jeans."

Cocking a brow, Justin spoke far more self-assured than he felt. "Are you hitting on me, Sir?"

His cock briefly twitched at the 'Sir' mention. Justin was off duty now. He had no reason to continue rendering that socially expected form of respect. However, he liked the sound of it. In fact... he liked it a lot. "Such a respectful young man."

"It comes with the territory." Justin looked down, before glancing back up beneath his lashes. "Uhhhh, you didn't answer the question."

"Right." Brian's response was blank, almost as if just remembering the question. "Am I flirting with you?" Brian moved closer, suddenly deciding any distances between them was far too much. He reached up to stroke along the side of Justin's face, immediately surprised by the spark of awareness that shot through him at that slight touch. "I am not a man prone to playing games. When I see something I want, I just take it. Rarely do I elect to keep it... but, the decision is always mine to make."

Justin swallowed. Fuck. This man was hot. That self-confidence the man exuded did things to his body he couldn't fully comprehend. He hadn't felt such a large surge of instantaneous lust - ever. Justin knew that the man's apparent dominating personality, and blatant manner had a great deal to do with that. "A confident man," Justin whispered. He lowered his eyes from the smoldering ones not far away, knowing it was the only way to resist from saying much more.

"You have no idea..." Brian rasped. "Look at me, Justin. I want to see into those beautiful blue eyes. I have a feeling there's much to see in them."

Hesitantly, Justin looked up; he was afraid of what this man could read in them. And yet, he couldn't resist following what had been spoken more of a command than a request. Justin wondered if everything sounded that way coming from this man. There wasn't a doubt - that was an aspect of this man that appealed to him even more. Desperately, he tried to keep them on an equal footing, although, he realized that was more than unlikely. "Thank you for the tip. My replacement made sure I received it."

"You are very welcome, Justin." Brian's eyes swept over Justin; his hazel eyes pin-pointing on the flush staining the waiter's cheeks, the nervous stance arousing the dominant in him even more. His thoughts from earlier were beginning to have a more concise answer now. This boy had sub-like tendencies. It was to be determined to what degree, and if the boy was even aware of it. However, that didn't matter. Brian knew they were present. He could work with that. "I have a habit of rewarding those that please me."

One thing was no longer in question. This wouldn't be about sex alone... nor a one-time encounter. Although, it was too soon to tell, Justin could be the one he had been waiting to find. A boy that he not only felt could be worthy of his expert tutelage... but the one he wouldn't pass over to a deserving master. This beautiful young man could be the one he trained to keep. Only time would tell in that... but, at this point, Brian found that to be a very intriguing, and probable outcome.

Justin gulped. He was losing control quickly. As he had served his table during lunch, Justin had felt he had kept himself in check, in fact, even in control. This one-on-one meeting had that fading quickly. Knowing he should divert the subject onto a safer one, and lead to him leaving the restaurant before he made a complete fool of himself, Justin did the complete opposite of what he knew to be safe and rational, when he responded, "Uhhhhm, and I did that? Please you?"

"As much as you could under the circumstances..."

A soft chuckle followed. "It didn't escape my notice that you don't exactly fit in here."

Brian shrugged. "I can adapt to any situation; however, the same can be said for you as well. I'm interested to hear precisely how you ended up working here."

"It's a long story... and I don't think the management will allow the restroom to be locked for long." Justin looked meaningfully at the closed, and inaccessible door. "Had anyone tried to enter, it would have already been handled."

"Undoubtedly..." Brian replied drolly. The amount of time they had been talking hadn't escaped him. There wouldn't be any after lunch recreational activities for him here today. However, that didn't really matter. He was quickly finding himself more interested with the possibility of a longer term acquaintance. Brian reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. He opened it, and went immediately to the contacts. After entering Justin's name, he passed his phone over to a stunned blond. "Put in your number, Justin."

A quiver overtook Justin. Again, demands. Fuck, how that turned him on. "Can I have the name of the man that is so demanding of my time..."

Brian arched a brow. The submission was clear in Justin's eyes, and yet, there was still a bit of rebellion. That could be fun to channel appropriately... and he was very much 'up' for that challenge. "Brian Kinney. I own an advertising agency on Liberty Avenue, as well as an exclusive club. I will give you my card in a moment. For now, you are going to give me your number... and do so without argument. Am I correct, Justin?"

"I guess I don't see the harm," Justin weakly responded, amazed at how skilled this man, Brian, was at making him not only be obedient... but desire to be as well. This was a dangerous man - at least to him. Justin knew he would be wise to remember that... yet, he wasn't certain that having that knowledge would be nearly enough. He handed it back to him, a shy smile curving his lips. "There you go."

"Thank you, Justin." Brian looked down at it briefly, before closing his phone and pocketing it once more. He moved even closer, his eyes darkening when Justin timidly took a step backwards. A knowing smile curved Brian's lips; the primitive twisting of the lips when a predator realized he was so close to capturing his prey. Brian knew he hadn't captured this particular prey, but, Justin's every response signaled he was well on his way. He didn't intend to ease off now.

"I-I, uhhhh, I should go now." Justin felt like a blubbering fool. He was so off balance with this man. While he had been working, his unease had been measured... but now that they were alone, the intimacy, and the overwhelming dominance of this man overwhelmed him. He wasn't sure what he should do next. One thing he did know; he needed to think, and put this all in perspective. Justin wasn't sure he could do that, but he had to try. "It's certainly been interesting meeting you, Mr. Kinney."

Brian reached into his breast pocket, withdrawing a card he rarely offered to others. He did so on pure instinct in Justin's case. Something told him this was a decision that would change both of their lives... and he was anxious to see how that change was carried out. He held it out to Justin, his eyes caressing and memorizing the beautiful face that made him ache on many different levels. "It can be even more interesting, Justin. You only have to surrender to change."

"Surrender..." Justin whispered in a raw voice, one that almost spoke of a painful yearning. Had he been looking at Brian at the time, Justin would have been alarmed by the primitive intensity of Brian's gaze. Without thinking, Justin took the card, a jolt of awareness coursing through him as his fingertip brushed atop Brian's; he looked up and found himself devoured in one possessive, hungry gaze. If a man could stake a claim in one scorching look, Justin knew that was what Brian had just done. He wasn't sure how he should be feeling, or even more, how he should respond; all Justin knew was that he was filled with the most intense desire he had ever felt.

His voice was rough and raspy, when he spoke, "I can show you so much, Justin. Teach you so many things. All you have to do is open yourself to the full experience. Let me introduce you to my world." Brian glared when he heard knocking at the restroom door; a demand for entrance swiftly following. He wasn't ready to separate from this captivating man quite yet, but quickly realized that was his immediate reality.

Justin was so lost in the heat of Brian's eyes, and the sultry promise of his words, that he didn't recognize the irate voice shouting through the locked door. He looked at the card. Boundless. Private membership required. "W-what kind of place is this?"

Brian waited until the footsteps angrily faded away, his own steps carrying him quickly to the door to open it. His intention wasn't to cause Justin distress with his employer; in fact, he only wanted to improve the quality of his life. He motioned him to walk through the door, forcing his hands to remain firmly at his sides. Touching Justin again now would be a big mistake. He had much to learn about him before they fully proceeded; however, Brian had no doubt that proceed was precisely what they would be doing.

As they slipped through the entrance, Brian halted his steps once they were reasonably alone once more. "Boundless is a safe haven, and a place for men to feel free to be themselves. Not only will you be welcomed there as my guest... but, it will be an opportunity for us to get to know each other much better. That is something that I wish to do."

Justin smiled tremulously. "I guess that is something you do often. I - I mean... doing the things that you want."

Unable to resist, Brian brushed the back of his hand against Justin's cheek once more. He was warm, and so fucking soft. Fuck, how he wanted this man. There wasn't a doubt he would have him; all that remained to be determined was in what capacity. "Yes, Justin." Brian's voice was a low-pitched growl. "I make a habit of possessing the things that I desire." Brian's eyes flared at the question in Justin's eyes. The boy would need to learn when to test him. Now wasn't the time to do that.

"In answer to your silent question, largely because I don't play games in these matters... yes, Justin - you are included in that statement. Claiming you is something I not only want to do; it is something that I intend to do. All that is left to decide is precisely how that will be carried out."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Justin unceremoniously flopped down onto Daphne's couch, his eyes staring blankly ahead. He sighed, shaking his head in abject confusion. "I think I fucked up, Daph. Big time."

Sitting next to him on the couch, Daphne asked, "What happened? Didn't you just end your shift at the restaurant?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. It was _how_ I ended it..."

"Uhhhh, okay. That doesn't exactly tell me much-"

"I met a man, actually he was having a business meeting at one of my tables." His face flushed as he remembered those intensely charged moments in the restroom; most especially, what the commanding man had to say to him. It had been unexpected, and in truth, it had been the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him. "Things got a bit heated."

Daphne virtually bounced on the couch next to him. "Heated? Okay, that sounds good. Although, not expected in that place. But... do go on. I want to hear it all."

Justin snorted. "You say it sounds good because you weren't there... and, you hope it pulls me away from my boyfriend."

"Ouch! That's really cold, Jus." Daphne cast a stern look on her best friend, before she firmly admonished him. "You know I only want the best for you, Justin. In particular - what will make you happy. Ethan Gold will never make you happy - and you know that too!"

"I don't know anything right now," Justin grumbled. "The man is beside the point. What worries me is that my dad has been trying to call me. Shortly after I left work, the calls started. Following my inappropriate conduct in the restroom, that worries me a bit."

"In the restroom? Oh my God, Justin! Don't tell me you did it in the restroom stall in THAT place with some stranger that you'll never see again!?" Daphne's eyes were widened in horror, unable to fathom that Justin could have lost his head to that degree.

Justin looked at her incredulously. "Give me a bit more credit that that. No, we didn't fuck in the restroom." He didn't add that it could have been largely due to the fact that Brian hadn't pushed for it. When Brian had been the authoritative persona that he intuitively felt him to in truth be, Justin doubted anything could have stopped Brian had he been insistent. "This man, Brian, locked us in the room, and we basically just talked. We were in there for awhile. If the wrong staff members became aware of it, well, I could be in trouble."

"Damn! I'd think so in that uptight joint." Daphne crinkled her nose as she looked at Justin. "Do you think you'll see him again?"

"Well... he took out his phone while we were talking, and insisted on having my phone number." Justin didn't mention the card about his 'private' club. Daphne knew everything about him; she would know exactly what his comment had meant.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Daphne nearly cackled in delight. "Not only was he hot... be he's dominant too! Poor Ethan doesn't stand a chance now!"

Justin glared at his best friend, guilt consuming him at the very same thought. His relationship with Ethan had been pushed to the back of his mind from the moment he'd laid eyes on the gorgeous dominant. That wasn't like him. There had never been a shortage of hot men to admire... Brian was just different. He couldn't deny wanting to know more about him. Justin began to open his mouth to offer an obligatory defense of his boyfriend, when Daphne's phone began to ring. His eyes widened as he watched her lips form the name of the man he had no desire to speak with right away. One thing was certain - if his father was going to such lengths to track him down, he was in big trouble.

"Uhhhh no, Mr. Taylor. I haven't talked to Justin all day..." Daphne lied, rolling her eyes as she listened to the grumbling of Craig Taylor. She didn't like the elder Taylor, although, she never showed that to his face. There wasn't a doubt that Justin would only suffer from such a revelation. "I understand. I'll pass the message on - if I hear from him."

Watching as Daphne ended the call almost as quickly as it had begun, Justin mumbled, "I guess I'd better go see what he wants."

"Sadly, I must agree. He's just going to hound you until you do-"

Nodding, Justin made his way to the door, looking over his shoulder to say in passing - "Talk to you later. That is, if my father doesn't kill me for whatever he thinks I've done this time."

Daphne scowled in aggravation. "Knock it off, Justin! You're over 21. You don't even live with him. It's time you stop letting him push you around. Today seems like a really good time to start!"

"You're right, Daph. It's not like I'm afraid of him. I put up with his bullshit because of my mom... but, it ends today. It's time my father accepted that I am going to live my life my way... no matter how it conflicts with his ancient views of right and wrong!" Justin slammed out of the apartment, his mouth set in a grim line as he thought of facing his father. This meeting had been a long time in coming; Justin only hoped it didn't place more distance between him and his unyielding parent.

Grimly, he realized he should take a cab. His father obviously was beyond impatient; however, he saw no reason to rush his arrival. Let his father wait on him for once. It was past time that Craig Taylor realized that his views were not the absolute law in regards to how his son lived his life. Perhaps in taking a firm stand - at long last - would somehow strengthen their relationship. Realistically, Justin realized that wasn't the most likely scenario in the case of his overly righteous, and know-it-all father. However... until hope was completely gone, it still flickered within him. He would hold onto that until the light was fully extinguished.

* * *

Brian was almost brooding as his attention was constantly diverted from the boards on his desk, and his cell phone laying just beside them. Thoughts of the hot blond waiter, Justin, had filled his thoughts during his return to Kinnetik, and long after. He wasn't accustomed to such distractions, most especially not during his work day. Initially, the interruption to his afternoon had annoyed him; yet, when he thought about it more deeply, Brian only became more anxious for their next meeting.

He couldn't help wondering if Justin would accept his invitation to 'Boundless' without further prodding. In the heat of the moment, he was certain Justin wanted to accept, but something had still held him back. Was it fear of his submissive nature, or was it more? Brian hoped it to be the former, and nothing to do with him. As a dominant, it was never his desire to instill fear in a prospective sub. Establishing trust was the most important first step. Regardless if he was merely training him for another, or keeping him as his own - trust was the cornerstone. Without trust, a Dom and his sub had nothing.

There was no doubt that he was deeply curious about the young waiter's life. How he came to be working in such an establishment intrigued him. Brian had every intention of learning everything about Justin... and at the earliest possible opportunity. Brian scowled when he realized it had only been an hour since he'd returned to work. It seemed like much longer. His patience was being tested by this young man... and that was something that never happened to him. He always took his pleasure - when and where he pleased.

Selecting a sub to train was never a decision he entered into lightly or quickly. However, that hadn't been the case with Justin. Even before he had discovered Justin was a submissive, he had yearned to place him in that role. The fact that he knew nothing about him hadn't dissuaded him. He had craved to explore that intimacy with Justin almost instantly. Now that he at least knew of Justin's submissive nature, the urgency to begin the process of claiming him nearly overwhelmed him. Brian couldn't remember ever feeling so certain about a man, but he knew this was the right path to take. Regardless of how long his goals took to reach, Brian was convinced that Justin would be well worth any wait.

Reaching for his cell phone, Brian flipped it open, a slight smile curving his lips when he found Justin's name and number in the contacts. He pushed the call button, generally believing that first instincts were the best ones. Brian didn't see the harm in calling him. The fact that they had just met hours ago, meant very little to him. He wanted to hear his voice... and most of all, he wanted to keep that seed of interest growing in the young man. More than anything, Brian wanted him at Boundless. And... he wanted him there tonight.

Brian's dick twitched when he heard the hesitant, yet husky voice answering the phone. Fuck, how he loved that vulnerable quality in Justin's voice. However, he didn't want him to sound that way to anyone that called. That was intended to be reserved for him; Brian knew he wouldn't be happy until he had trained Justin to be the best possible submissive. Once that process was complete, he was equally certain he wouldn't be settling him with another deserving dominant. Justin was one worthy of keeping; Brian only hoped the reality lived up to his expectations. For some reason he thought it would not only do that, but surpass them as well.

"Hello?" the soft, warm voice repeated.

"Justin. I was thinking about you. I do hope I'm not calling at an inopportune time..." Brian could tell by the sounds he discerned in the background that Justin was outside, most likely, walking somewhere. How he wished he could either summon him to him now, or even go to him. He couldn't do either of those things. This had the potential of being much more than a mere sexual encounter. Pacing himself was essential. Brian could afford to be patient in the knowledge of what awaited him at the end of it.

"M-Mr. Kinney? From the restaurant?" Justin knew he shouldn't be shocked to receive the call. Really he wasn't. He just hadn't expected one so soon.

"I'm touched that you remember me." Brian hadn't doubted that to be the case for one moment. He knew he had left a lasting impression on the young blond. Brian only intended to add to that each time they spoke - whether it be face to face or not. "Our meeting has been fresh in my mind since I returned to my office. Speaking with you at greater length would please me immensely." Brian's eyes darkened as he heard Justin's breath catch on the other end. He had phrased his words carefully. In doing so, he had been more than aware of how using the word 'please' in such a way would effect an obvious submissive. Justin was far more submissive than the boy even knew himself. It would be a pleasure to awaken him to that knowledge.

Justin laughed nervously, his self-preservation instincts knowing he needed to cover that gasp of surprise he knew he had emitted. "You would be hard to forget, Sir."

Brian growled on his end. Fuck. He wanted this boy now. The desire that now churned within him was fiercer than anything he'd ever experienced with any submissive he had previously trained, or any man he had picked up as a casual trick. His renowned patience as a Dom would be put to the test with this sweet little package. "I'm glad to hear that. Now... back to the subject without any further evasion." There wasn't a doubt that Justin had been trying to cover his little slip. That fact amused him. As his trained sub, however, that would be viewed entirely differently. "Come over to my office, Justin. I'd like to pick up our earlier conversation."

Almost at the drive of his parents home, Justin immediately protested, "Uhhhhh, I can't. I - I just arrived at my parents for a meeting with my dad. I can't keep him waiting."

A frown furrowed Brian's brow. If he hadn't been mistaken, he had heard anxiety in Justin's voice. But... what kind, and to what degree? If Justin belonged to him he would be seeing to the solution to any anguish with his own hand... but, as of now, he didn't have that right. As much as he didn't like waiting, nor did he care for the tone in his future sub's voice, Brian knew he had to take things one step at a time. Sensing Justin's distress made that even more difficult. "Okay, Justin. How about this, then? I'll send a cab for you... say in about thirty minutes. Would that give you enough time to speak with your father?"

"I guess it would... but, Mr. Kinney, I really should go home. My, errrrrr, boyfriend will be wondering-"

"Boyfriend?" Brian felt a muscle ticking in his cheek as he spoke the odious word, most especially in Justin's case. Boyfriend. No, I don't think so, Justin. We will be dealing with that unpleasant matter very soon. His voice dropping to a velvety purr, Brian asked, "Answer this for me, Justin... do you want to continue our talk, or would you rather go home? I don't intend to push something on you that you don't want. Although, I think we both know what it is you truly want."

Justin knew that Ethan wouldn't agree, but he didn't see the harm in talking to Brian further. It wasn't like anything would happen in Brian's office. Right? "Okay, Mr. Kinney. Send the cab in about half an hour. I should be finished by then."

"Good boy," Brian praised him. "Now, give me your parents address, and I'll see to the rest."

Dutifully, Justin answered the question, not even thinking about how he continued to give this man, one that was still a stranger, so much personal information about himself. He grimaced in embarrassment when he heard his father shouting down the driveway, by the indrawn breath he heard coming from Brian, realizing he had clearly heard him as well.

"Justin! Get your ass in here now! I don't have all fucking day to deal with you!" Craig Taylor hissed, his hands aggressively on his hips as he glared unforgivably at his son.

"I'll be right there," Justin shouted back, refusing to show his father any fear. Lowering his voice, he mumbled his apologies to Brian. "Uhhhh, I'm sorry. My dad is a bit pissed at me right now."

"A bit?" Brian queried, doing nothing to keep the ice from his voice. "Thirty minutes, Justin. If you need me before then, simply call me back at this number. We have much to discuss, even more now. Don't keep me waiting." Brian didn't close his phone until Justin severed the connection, his brows pierced together in deep thought. This didn't look to be a simple process. Justin had much going on in his life. Brian knew he could change everything for him; Justin only had to give himself to him.

The precious gift of true submission was a beautiful thing. Brian was determined he would enjoy that gift soon. He didn't care what obstacles needed to be removed to achieve it. All that mattered was making Justin his; and in doing so, rewarding Justin with all that came with such a commitment. Brian was only slightly taken aback by the suddenness of his decision. That seemed to pale in significance when he thought about how right it felt.

Justin was meant to be his sub... the first steps would be completed today.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**:** Happy Holidays everyone! I had hoped to get this next chapter up sooner, but RL mixed in with the Christmas Holiday greatly reduced my writing time. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this next installment! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Justin stepped into his parents home with more than a little bit of trepidation. His father's tone had been viciously cutting. That never boded well. As he moved in the direction of his enraged father, Justin's anxiety only continued to grow. Often, they had heated confrontations, but he had never saw this level of anger in his father's eyes. He kept a cautious distance as he looked into them. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn it to be hatred. No matter what his father thought he had done this time, Justin couldn't imagine it being deserving of this depth of wrath. "Is Mom here?" Justin asked, instantly wondering if both parents would be taking part in this mysterious meeting.

"No!" Craig snapped. "You have embarrassed your mother enough over the past year; I didn't want her present for this!"

One thing was more than clear. It was going to be one of t_hose _talks. "Listen, Dad. It's been a long day so far, and I'd really like to go home, so... if you wouldn't mind getting to the point."

"Don't even think of getting flippant with me, Justin." Craig's face reddened as he paced in front of his son. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes glittering in rage. "I should have taken a firmer hand with you years ago. But, no. I allowed your mother to coddle you. The disgrace you have become is all her doing!"

_Disgrace_. We were obviously back to that subject again. What Justin didn't understand was what actions had precipitated his summons regarding this. He had been thrown out of the house nearly two years ago when he had openly come out to his parents. His relationship with his father was tense, and basically non-existent. He only visited his mother when she was home alone. His father demanding his presence meant something significant had happened.

Sighing almost wearily, Justin bravely stared his incensed father down. "Okay, Dad. I get that you think I'm worthless and beneath your contempt. We went through all of this when you kicked me out. What I don't get is why we need to rehash this now."

"Well, let me make that part clear... even your weak-minded head should understand it! You have just lost your job at the restaurant. A job that I helped you acquire before you moved out!" Craig moved closer, his eyes bulging, as he stared at his repellent son. "Do you have any idea the humiliation I experienced when my good friend, and your boss, phoned me to tell me of your depraved actions at your place of business!? If not for me, you would have never gotten that job. How do you think that makes me look?"

"Fired?" Justin croaked out, everything else paling in significance following that revelation. Fired!? What would he do now? Working on the side drawing portraits, and sometimes even murals, was a great side income... but, so far, it hadn't proved to be reliable. He needed that steady income, if only to pay his half of the bills. Ethan would be livid. "I - I don't understand. I didn't do anything wrong, Dad. You've got to believe that!"

Without any warning, Craig reached out and backhanded Justin across the mouth, uncaring of how the abruptness of his actions caused Justin to bite into his lower lip, with blood instantly appearing. "Believe the word of a pathetic faggot?" Craig sneered, his hand raising to strike again. His footsteps followed as Justin began to retreat backwards, the young man's eyes bulging in horror and fear at his father's unexpected assault. "Look at you now!" Craig hissed, his steps not stopping until Justin was trapped against the front door. "One little slap and you quiver like a little girl. I wonder if I hit you harder if it would make a man of you." Craig scratched the top of his head as if pondering that very thought. "I would do it if it would give you a set of balls. However, I don't think anything can save you now!"

"You disgust me!" Justin spat out, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why can't you just accept me for who I am? That's what a father does." Justin reached for the door handle, turning it from behind; act of sudden bravery or not - he knew he needed to get out of here. "I guess that's my answer, though. You have never been a true father. In fact, I don't think you're capable of loving anyone other than yourself. I only hope my mother wises up to that and gets the fuck out."

Craig's hand shot out, his fist crushing Justin's neck in one determined grasp. "I could kill you, Justin. It would be quick... and it would be a service to all of the self-respecting citizens that abhor the sight of the lifestyle you represent." Craig tightened his grasp for a moment, an evil smile twisting his lips when Justin began to gasp for air. He laughed coldly when Justin released the door, and stumbled out onto the porch, instantly realizing he had to release him now. "I don't ever want to see you again. If you ever step foot in my home again - you won't walk out of it. You got me, boy?"

So lost in the turmoil surrounding them, neither father nor son noticed the enraged man advancing towards them on the sidewalk. "What the fuck is going on here, Justin?"

Justin looked in surprise to find Brian Kinney's intense hazel eyes sweeping over him, his gaze narrowing on what he expected must be a reddened neck, and the cut, and bloodied lower lip. "Uhhhh, I thought you were sending a car for me... and not you actually coming yourself."

"I wasn't comfortable with your tone on the phone. I came to make sure you were fine." Brian's gaze slid to the older man's menacing expression. "It appears that my instincts were correct."

"I don't know who the fuck you are, or how you know my son... but, the two of you can get the fuck off of my property." Craig turned to move back into the house, when the stranger's voice detained him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. The name is Brian Kinney." Brian's eyes briefly took in the mixture of fear, and relief in Justin's eyes. He was thankful he had followed his instincts. The boy had needed him. It would be his pleasure to convince Justin how much he needed him - and on every level. Looking back to Justin's father, Brian's face became glacial, the coldness in his voice equally matching his eyes. "Do pray that my name isn't one you become familiar with -"

Justin's jaw dropped down when he watched his father soundlessly stepping back into the house and slamming the door. His father never backed down from a fight. Ever! "I - I don't know what happened... but, I guess, he was intimidated by you."

A knowing smile curved Brian's lips. "Being a commanding presence can have many advantages. Now, why don't you come with me, and we can discuss those..."

Without realizing he was doing so, Justin began to walk alongside his sudden protector, almost as if in acceptance of it being the right, and normal thing to do. "Uhhhh. I'm still not sure, Mr. Kinney." Justin's voice was only slightly hesitant when he pressed on, "I really should get home... and I don't see what we have to discuss."

Brian's steps immediately stilled. He reached out to grasp Justin's arm, forcing the young man to only focus on him. "Look at me, Justin." When Justin quickly obeyed his command, Brian smiled in approval, a glint of excitement and hunger darkening in his eyes. "Good boy. Your obedience pleases me immensely." Brian's voice dropped to a sultry, and yet, a commanding rasp, "And... I do think that you want to please me. Or, am I mistaken in that?"

Justin's heart slammed against his chest. He didn't even want to think of how those well placed words affected his cock, either. On every possible level he was affected by this man. No matter how inappropriate it might be... Justin wanted to submit to this man. Resisting that impulse only continued to increase in ferocity. "There are complications, S-Sir. It's just not a simple answer."

His lips took on a firm line. There wasn't a doubt he had this gorgeous, and clearly submissive boy on the hook. He wouldn't stop until he had firmly reeled him in. This beautiful young man was meant to be his; Brian never missed a prime opportunity. This was no exception. "That didn't answer my question, Justin." Brian's gaze was intense, the seriousness of his tone equaling his unwavering look. "Now... let's try again. Is it your desire to please me?"

"I - I can't deny that the thought intrigues me, S-Sir..." Justin began to stammer, unable to look away from the heat in Brian's penetrating eyes. "I guess what I don't get is exactly what you want from me." Justin looked as the lust immediately sparked in Brian's eyes, at once feeling foolish for his words. He flushed when he amended, "I mean, I know that you want me... but I get the feeling it's more than just sex."

Brian softly ran the pad of this thumb across Justin's cut lower lip, his eyes darkening at the gasp that slid from Justin's throat, his voice a mere rasp when he spoke, "It's much more than sex; that's something that I wish to speak with you about. I won't lie to you, Justin. I want to fuck you badly. If that was all it could be, well, I would accept it. However, I think much more is possible."

"M-Mr. Kinney, I don't know if I can give you any of that. I think I mentioned I have a boyfriend; in fact, I live with him. I really need to get home. There are things I need to discuss with him before I can even think of anything else." Justin was more than worried about Ethan's reaction to his sudden loss of employment. They had barely been paying the bills... and now -

There wasn't a doubt in Brian's mind that Justin wanted to come with him. In addition to that, he was certain that much was going on in this young man's life. He could help him to work through it, but he was powerless until Justin actually came to him and asked for that help. There was so much he could do for him. He just needed to let him in. For the first time in his life as a Dom, Brian felt uncertain about the strength of his patience. Brian knew patience was vital with a new sub; his intense desire for this one tested it on every level.

Then, there was the fact of this boyfriend. Brian hated him sight unseen. More importantly - he wanted him out of Justin's life. There wasn't a doubt in his mind there was a lack of commitment in that relationship - at least on Justin's end; however, that didn't matter at the moment. This man needed to be gone before they could begin initiating Justin into the lifestyle. He hoped that was achieved soon.

Brian did the most difficult thing of all and backed away. Instinctively, he knew rushing at Justin wouldn't give him what he wanted most... and that was Justin not only in his bed, but just as importantly, as his submissive as well. He was determined to have both - equally. "Okay, Justin. I get that you need time. I only hope not too much." Brian inhaled and exhaled deeply, forcing himself not to sneer as he finished by saying, "Go home and see the boyfriend... but as you do, keep in mind how much I want you... and how much you want to please me. Come to me soon, Justin. We both know it to be inevitable."

Nodding, Justin moved to walk away, his steps instantly halting at the hiss of disapproval coming from Brian. "Uhhh. Did I do something wrong?"

"A few things... but, those will be worked out over time. For now, I just want you to get into my car. I will drop you off at home." For some reason, Brian didn't like the thought of Justin walking home alone. It was more than apparent the young man had gone through great torment in his father's home, not to mention the telling marks around the typically pale neck. If Justin belonged to him - reparation would have been made following that vicious act. Even now, having no right to exert himself, Brian wasn't certain payback wouldn't be inflicted on Justin's malicious father.

Once Justin belonged to him, all of that would change. There wasn't a doubt of the fact that he eagerly anticipated the beginning of a journey that would change both of their lives.

TBC

_**A/N: Next chapter we meet Ethan, and see exactly the extent of their commitment. In keeping with such a premise, I am trying not to move things along too quickly. However, things should soon move to where Brian and Justin share more time together. I do hope you are enjoying this story. Feedback is greatly appreciated - thank you! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: ***Sigh* I hate when I have to announce a plot progression chapter. As a reader, I hate chapters where our boys don't get to interact... but, in this case, I think quite a bit of progression was made. So, hopefully it is worth that lacking. Thank you all that have been reading and supporting this story. I know this 'verse isn't for everyone, so all the support is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Justin stepped into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, with more than a small degree of apprehension. Ethan had been so inconsistent lately in so many ways. He had no way of knowing how he would take the news of Justin losing his job - most especially, in the manner he had lost it. The two of them had always had such a bizarre relationship; it was one that was difficult enough for him to understand, and one that was impossible to explain to others. On a few occasions, he had tried to confide in Daphne, largely due to his need to talk it out... but she hadn't understood the complexities, either. How could she, when he didn't understand them himself?

They had become roommates more out of necessity than for any other reason. Each of them had been struggling when they had met. Justin had been living with Daphne at the time, shortly after his father both disowning and throwing him out of the house. He hadn't been desperate, though. He had a roof over his head... but looking back now, he could more clearly see how Ethan had used the circumstances of his estrangement from his father to his own advantage. Ethan was barely paying his bills at PIFA; Justin had been forced to drop out during the first quarter. He couldn't keep up with his tuition, as well as his living expenses. Ethan had been much the same, but, his boyfriend had convinced him that his future was more promising for a quicker payout, and if someone had to drop out, it shouldn't be him.

Now, in hindsight, Justin wasn't so sure that was the case. Ethan peddled on the streets for extra cash. Some nights he would bring home a case filled with overly generous tips, other nights he would come home with next to nothing. He grimaced when he thought of it in the terms of tips. Ethan didn't like that terminology at all. He called them donations to his future. Justin frowned as he walked further into the apartment, his eyes looking around to find it empty, more that a little surprised Ethan wasn't home. As much as he wasn't looking forward to a confrontation with Ethan, he really wanted to get it over and done. There wasn't a doubt in his mind it would be unpleasant.

Justin peeked inside the bedroom, quickly deciphering from the glower on Ethan's face, this was going to be an extremely unpleasant encounter. "Hey," Justin spoke in way of a greeting. "Sorry I'm late. I was with Daphne, then, my father insisted I meet with him."

"What a surprise..." Ethan sneered in his most superior of tones. "I have answered four calls from your father - each one ending more abruptly than the previous ones. However, imagine my surprise when the esteemed Craig Taylor dropped his bombshell before hanging up on me the last time-"

"Oh God." Justin slumped down to sit on a corner of the bed, his head averted from Ethan's pacing form, unable to look his roommate and boyfriend in the eye. "You know, then. I'd wanted to tell you myself."

Ethan snorted. "That would have been nice, Justin! If nothing else, it would have been preferable to hear from my boyfriend that he had been fired - and not from his prick of a father!"

"I didn't know I was fired when I left work. If I had known that, I would have been home right away!" Justin barely raised his voice in anger, it wasn't his way; however, after the disastrous meeting with his father, his nerves were completely shot.

"Yes, let's do talk about this firing, Justin. From what little your father told me, I took that it was from inappropriate behavior. What exactly does that mean?" Ethan's eyes were both angry and accusing. His normally flat tone raised a notch in his anger, the rage he now felt, unlike any he'd ever known.

Justin flushed guiltily. "It wasn't a big deal, Ethan. You know how it is in that place... especially with the manager."

"I've been there a few times, Justin. I doubt they would fire you without warning unless you did something outrageous. I want to know what it was... so I know how to deal with the situation!" Ethan shouted at Justin, his hands slightly shaking as the full gravity of this crisis fully assailed him.

"Deal with it?" Justin snapped, at once rising to his feet. "It's my life, and my problem, Ethan. This has nothing to do with you!"

"Nothing to do with me?" Ethan cast a scathing look upon his lover. How dare he! At this moment, his muse was turning into a nightmare. This would be resolved today, and this time, to his satisfaction. "You don't want to discuss it. That's fine, Justin. I guess it doesn't matter what you did - what matters is fixing it. You are going to call the restaurant, and do whatever you need to do to get your job back."

Justin gasped. This was unbelievable. Ethan truly had no right. Perhaps they were together in some sort of way, at least enough to refer to him as his boyfriend. In his mind, it had been on and off fuck buddies. They had never made a commitment to each other. Now, Ethan was trying to make his decisions for him, without having the authority to do so. No. Something needed to change here. It needed to change now. "I'm not doing that, Ethan. Sorry. There's no going back. I was being untrue to myself to hold that job in the first place. I won't do that again."

"There's a time to fight_ that _fight, and a time to suck up to the straight assholes that look down on us. We need your job, Justin!" Ethan began to pace back and forth, his hand running frantically through his hair, as if thinking that would help him reach an answer. "How much money do you have in the bank?"

"Huh?" Justin asked, uncertain of how they had gotten to that question from where they started.

"Fuck! You are so dense sometimes, Justin. It's good for you that you are so fucking hot. If not for that - you would be of absolutely no value!" Ethan coldly spat the poisonous words, uncaring as Justin flinched from his immense cruelty. "Obviously I need all the cash you have since I am now responsible for paying all of our bills! Why else would I ask?"

Justin shook his head in disbelief. They had gone 50/50 on all their living expenses from day one. Right now, they were all caught up on their monthly bills. Why should he have to give Ethan every dime he had managed to save - at this point? Justin knew he wasn't going to do it... and that could create even more problems between him and Ethan. "I don't have that much... and it doesn't matter. We are all caught up for the month. I have a week to find another job. Until then, you have no right to push me further!"

"God! You are just so fucking clueless! It never really occurred to me just how blond you truly are!" Ethan's eyes continued to spit venom at his roommate. "Say you get a job within a week, it will be two weeks before you get your first check. Think about it, Justin! We need to combine what we have to get by until then. Surely, you can see that?"

His back tightened as he faced the insults that now tumbled so easily from his boyfriend's mouth, his own lips set in a grim line, when he calmly responded, "I see many things now, Ethan. You don't care about me. In fact, I doubt that you have ever cared about anything other than what I could do for you! I sacrificed my own dreams so you didn't have to drop out of school too. And... this is how you repay me - with insults and threats?!"

"You're speaking emotionally now, Justin. I can't deal with such displays. I won't!" Ethan walked toward the bedroom door, his eyes sliding over what he now deemed to be flawed beauty. "I'm going out."

"N-Now?" Justin sputtered. "We need to resolve this-"

Ethan sighed dramatically. "As far as I'm concerned it is settled. You have one week, Justin. One week to prove you can get your act together. If you don't have a job by then, well, it's quite simple - I want you out of my apartment. I don't intend supporting you... no matter how good you are in bed."

"I don't believe this, Ethan. One week? That's what I get? What about all the times I supported your ass? I can remember you going through long dry spells with no tips coming home. It's amazing how you conveniently forget all of that!" Justin was trembling in his anger. He couldn't believe Ethan was doing this to him now. In a day's time, he felt his life had completely unraveled. Now, he didn't know how to piece it all back together.

"Donations, Justin, _not _tips!" Ethan shouted out. "That you still don't get that explains how little you understand!"

Justin assessed what he now recognized to be his former lover, a new awareness in his eyes; Justin felt such a fool for not seeing this sooner. "No, Ethan. I understand everything now. Well, don't let me keep you. I'm sure your _friends _will be more than happy to console you."

A sardonic laugh followed. "Yes, you're right. They will."

Morosely, Justin watched as Ethan slammed from the room, unable to fathom how much his life had changed. One week to find a job, or a place to stay. He could always stay with Daphne temporarily as he had before moving in with Ethan, but that wouldn't solve the overall problem of the hopelessness of his life. He had to find an answer, and one that was right for him. Ethan had never been able to give him what he needed - physically or emotionally. The sex had been mediocre at best. Something had always been missing in all aspects of their relationship. If only he knew what that missing ingredient had been.

Returning to the living room, Justin pocketed his keys before slipping into this coat. A new job wasn't going to find him. He needed to seek it out. There was no time like the present. As Justin stepped from the apartment, he couldn't help but thinking of the magnetizing, and confident, Brian Kinney. He debated on visiting him at his office as they had discussed earlier. There wasn't a doubt that Brian would know what he should do... but, in the back of his mind he felt a bit apprehensive. That man knowing even more about his life would place him in an extremely vulnerable position. If only he knew him better. Justin couldn't deny the fact that he genuinely wanted to do that.

Walking along the streets of Liberty Avenue, with no particular destination in mind, Justin wandered into Liberty Diner. It was small, yet extremely lively. He liked it instantly. Sitting down at the bar, Justin smiled warmly at the red-headed waitress that slowed the chomping of her gum to greet him.

"What can I get you, Sunshine?" she asked boisterously, her eyes taking in the inviting smile, a slight frown piercing her brows together at the sadness she could clearly discern in his eyes. Instantly, she wondered, what could possibly get such a beauty as this young man so down?

"Uhhhh, just a cup of coffee." Justin pointedly looked at her name tag, unable to miss all the various buttons that adorned her work smock. He could imagine there being a story behind each one of those colorful, and outspoken buttons. "Thanks, Debbie."

She returned to chewing her gum, her eyes watching him closely. "Why the long face, Sweetie?"

Justin shrugged indifferently. "Just your average day... lost my job, kind of broke up with my sort of boyfriend."

"What kind of job?" Debbie didn't even mention the part about the loss of a boyfriend. In her opinion, any man that would let this beauty slip away was a fool one-hundred times over. That man would get no sympathy from her.

"I was a waiter at one of those fancy upscale restaurants across town." Justin laughed at her reaction when he rattled off the name of the restaurant. "Yeah, I know - not the right fit for an openly gay male."

Debbie cackled in delight. She liked this kid. She leaned in closer, her voice whispering in a secretive manner, "I have it on good authority that the diner is hiring. It's part-time, and of course, no real benefits... but a boy with a hot ass and a winning smile, could make some good tips. That is, if you know anyone that might be interested."

Justin set his coffee cup down, a beaming smile on his lips. "Do I know someone? Fuck yeah, I do."

"You got spunk, kid. I admire that. These days you've got to have it in order to survive. What's your name, Sunshine?"

"Uhhh, it's Justin. Justin Taylor." Justin frowned, uncertain why he was telling this woman so much. He couldn't seem to stop himself. Something about her was so warm and inviting. It was a combination he needed, particularly after the events of this troubling day.

Holding out her hand, Debbie smiled warmly at him. "Pleased to meet you, Justin. I'm Debbie Horvath, and I own this little joint." She narrowed her eyes on him in assessment. "When can you start?"

"S-start? W-what about an interview, references... or an application even?" Was this even possible? She was offering him a job... just like that. Things didn't happen like that, at least not to him. "I just don't understand."

"Nothing to understand, Sunshine. Either you want the job or not. Like I said, it's not much... but it's something, right?" She named off his starting wage, explaining all the tips would be his to keep. She didn't cut in on that like some employers did. As far as she was concerned, they worked hard for that gratuity. Often, they had to put up with some big time assholes. They deserved that compensation. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Justin would be good for business. He was a hot one for sure. She couldn't imagine him being without a boyfriend for long.

"You're really offering me a job?" Justin couldn't believe his good fortune. He knew the wage was less than he had been earning, but it was too good of an opportunity to turn down.

Debbie nodded emphatically. "Yes, I am. If you want the job be here tomorrow afternoon at 2 p.m. I'm working the evening shift and I'll show you the ropes."

"I'll be here, Debbie. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." Waving his hand away when he moved to pay for his coffee, Debbie brusquely announced, "It's on the house. Call it a welcome for my newest employee." She pulled out a plate and placed two lemon bars on it, pushing it to him on the counter. "Eat up, Sunshine. If you're going to sell my famous lemon bars, you need to know how good they are." Debbie chuckled at her own ingenuity. The boy looked hungry. This wasn't a meal, but she figured he would be too proud to take anything else.

Justin smiled, taking a large bite of the offered pastry. He was pleasantly surprised by the taste. "These are good. I doubt you need much help promoting them."

In truth she didn't." Debbie winked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Justin. I need to handle this crowd before they get too rowdy." Refilling his coffee before walking away, Debbie was pleased with her decision. Justin would be good for the diner, and he definitely needed a job. On all counts, this would be a win/win situation for all of them.

As he was leaving the diner, Justin couldn't resist reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the card Brian Kinney had given to him at their first meeting. _Boundless_. The thought of visiting this private club vastly intrigued him. In fact, it was a world that he had much interest in exploring, even if only as a spectator. Checking out the establishment would be harmless. Right? Justin knew his thoughts to be wrong the moment they came to mind. If Brian Kinney was at the club, nothing could be construed as safe. His initial responses had been anything but reserved with that man. However, Justin could feel himself being pulled to that man, almost if magnetized to do so.

Today had already brought many changes to his life. Justin was certain a visit to Boundless would only evoke more. As he remembered the imposing will, and determination of the self-assured Mr. Kinney, Justin was uncertain he could resist a visit to the dominant's private domain. In all honesty, he didn't think he even wanted to try.

TBC


End file.
